


Robron Drabble #5

by Trawler



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Barbra Streisand - Freeform, Humour, M/M, No Really Barbra Streisand, robron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 10:08:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trawler/pseuds/Trawler
Summary: Set after Andy Sugden’s departure following the shooting of Lawrence White. Prompted by Liv Flaherty’s comment about choosing the music in Aaron Dingle’s car. Aaron’s point of view.





	Robron Drabble #5

I rolled into the scrapyard and parked the motor out of the way. As I switched the engine off the thumping beat from my stereo cut off, too. I’d let Liv have the radio on, chuckling as she flicked between the stations to find something that wasn’t ‘stupid dance music’. I’d spent the rest of the trip to school lecturing her on how anything with a bit of bass, absolutely anything, was a million times better than the drivel she was forcing on us. After a final crack about bleeding ears she’d stropped off through the school gates.

Rob’s old car was already tucked away, and I shook my head. Git had a thing about being here early. There was early and then there was taking the piss, and I was pretty sure that he was only doing it to make a point. I loved him, but bloody hell, he could be a right pain in the arse.

I got out of the car and strolled over the cabin, hands in pockets, stopping in front of the door. Tinny music echoed through the thin walls. He must be listening to something on his phone; the quality was shit. Grinning, I pulled the door open and stepped inside. 

“Barbra Streisand?” I laughed.

Robert jumped and reached for his phone, fumbling in his haste to shut the music off. 

“No!” he said. His eyes flickered, mouth dropping open in the way I knew meant that he’d been caught out in a lie. At my raised eyebrows, he added, “Well, alright… just don’t tell Liv, eh?”

“Better watch yerself,” I said, leaning against the wall. “People’ll start thinking yer gay.”

“Ha ha.” His smile was sour. “Haven’t you got work to do?”

“Make us a brew, and I’ll crack on.”

“Cheeky sod. I’ve got better things to do than make your tea.”

“And I’ve got better things to do than tell Liv ‘oo you’ve been listening to,” I said, “but we can all make exceptions, right?”

“That’s blackmail!”

“Come on, yer daft sod, just put the kettle on and I’ll forget I ever ‘eard you listening to ‘People’.”

“A-ha! You knew the artist _and_ the song!” He waved a finger at me.

“So I know stuff,” I said, shrugging. “But _I’m_ not the one in denial.”

“Just because I don’t go waving a flag around doesn’t mean I’m in denial!”

“But you listen to Barbra Streisand.” It was fun to wind him up like this, providing that he didn’t go off on one. It wouldn’t be the first time.

“Yeah, a woman who’s had a Hollywood career almost as old as her. She’s been in movies and all sorts. Not many folk who can say that. _And,_ ” he added, picking up his pen just so that he could point it at me, “anyone who listens to your kind of noise automatically forfeits the right to question _my_ taste in music.”

“You’re not seriously telling me that you agree with Liv?” I asked, baffled.

“For once, me and her are in perfect agreement. Now if you’re done trying to push my buttons, _we_ have got the place to ourselves for a couple of hours.”

“Oh, aye?” I pushed off the wall. “How’d you wrangle that?”

“Sent Adam out to meet a buyer.” He leaned back in the seat and dumped the pen, lacing his fingers together over his stomach. “Liv’s in school, if you’ve done your job right, so it’s just you and me.”

“Last night not enough for yer?”

“It’ll never be enough. Now get over here and kiss me.”

Who was I to argue with the boss?


End file.
